La lignée maudite
by lilian.negro.5
Summary: Ce récit conte l'histoire du tragique destin d'Aralian, un soldat du Gondor piégé dans une quête sans fin pour réparer ses erreurs passés. Découvrez comment son rêve de devenir un père s'est transformé en véritable malédiction...


Chapitre 1 : L'enfant du Gondor

Dans les régions du Sud à Pelargir, le Gondor vit naitre un nouveau fils. Cet enfant qu'une mère dût élever seule tant bien dans l'amour que dans la misère fut nommé Aralian.

Afin de subvenir aux besoins de son foyer l'enfant rejoint les rangs du Gondor dés que ses bras furent assez puissant pour couper un rondin d'un coup d'épée. Il prit cette décision de lui même malgré les difficultés et les contre indications de ses proches, car pour cet enfant qui n'avait pas de père l'unique modèle paternel qu'il connaissait était celui de l'étendard qui l'avait vu naitre et qui le protégeait. Et il se devait de lui faire honneur ! L'enfant du Gondor était prêt a mourir pour l'unique père qu'il connaissait.

Durant des années le loyaux services Aralian apprit à se battre, il reçu une éducation à laquelle peu avaient droit et exploita toutes ses capacités pour que le Gondor puisse être fier de son enfant.  
Il gravit les échelons un à un, dans la violence de ses ennemis comme dans la camaraderie de ses frères d'armes et grava son nom dans quelques mémoires ! Car à l'âge de 17 ans, alors que son unité fût prise dans une embuscade sanglante, il aurait prit le rôle du commandant qui abandonna le combat et mena les hommes à la victoire.

Plus tard il devint officier et réussit à assiéger ses adversaire soi disant sans qu'un seul de ses hommes ne trépasse ! Sans parler des extravagantes prouesses de combat que ses camarades se vantent d'avoir vu de leurs propres yeux...

Puis tout à fait par hasard il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme du Rohan, celle ci venue d'Edoras était une habituée des équidés et soigna le cheval malade d'Aralian. C'est ainsi que leur destins furent liés et qu'il devinrent mari et femme, il avait 20 ans elle en avait 17. Ils vécurent des jour heureux et Aralian souhaitait de tout son être la voir porter son enfant, cela lui tenait à cœur car au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu être le père dont il à manqué et s'était juré que jamais aucun de ses descendants ne connaîtrait l'absence d'un amour paternel.

Mais sa douce était incapable de lui offrir une progéniture et au fil des jours il se morfondait toujours plus profond dans le désespoir de ne jamais pouvoir entendre la joie d'être appelé « père »... C'est alors qu'un soir tandis qu'il était envoyé en patrouille le long des rives de l'Ithillien il fit une rencontre inattendue. Une elfe Sylvaine nommée Zoria se tenait là dans les bois, rayonnante comme un jour d'été au milieu de la noirceur de la nuit. Elle lui tint compagnie et il lui confia ses malheurs comme on se confirait à un ange tombé du ciel. Mais celle ci n'avait rien d'une bénédiction, Zoria n'avait aucune estime pour la race des Hommes et s'amusait à posséder leur cœur comme un trophée à la gloire de son charme et de la supériorité de sa race.

Ainsi elle lui proposa un marché, elle promit d'user de sa magie pour lui offrir le plus parfait des héritiers s'il acceptait de lui offrir son cœur, et Aralian, aveuglé par le brouillard de son chagrin et éblouit par la splendeur de celle qui s'offrait à lui, se laissa bercer par les pouvoirs séducteurs de l'irrésistible immortelle...

"Je souhaite que ma femme enfante" lui disait il.

Durant des jours et des nuits, il s'abandonna à cette Elfe laissant sa peine s'étouffer derrière la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais quand la culpabilité fut trop grande à supporter il prit la décision de ne jamais la revoir et tenta de révéler son aventure a celle qu'il aimait réellement.

Quand celle ci apprit la vérité elle ne put contrôler ses émotions et dans un élan de folie elle tenta de l'occire avec sa propre épée. Elle frappait et frappait encore, détruite par la haine et le chagrin, puis la lame finit par heurter sa cible. Gravement blessé, Aralian était à la merci de sa propre femme, lui qui avait terrassé tant d'ennemis, mais celle ci ne put achever l'homme de sa vie et s'enfuit pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Les jours s'écoulèrent et alors qu'Aralian commençait à tirer un trait sur son triste passé celui ci vint le rattraper au galop. Il fut envoyé en renfort pour sauver un village prit d'assaut par des orques. La bataille tournait en sa faveur mais contre toute attente, au milieu des flammes et du fracas des épées il aperçut sa femme prête à être exécuté par un guerrier Uruk. Il hurla de toute ses forces et le guerrier qui tenait la vie de son âme sœur entre ses doigts déjà teinté de sang répondit à son appel et prit la jeune et belle femme comme bouclier humain. Incapable de la sauver ni de combattre il reçu une nouvelle et mortelle blessure. Quand il revint à lui la bataille était déjà perdue et alors que le cor de la retraite sonnait et que ses hommes traînaient son corps pour le sauver des impitoyables ennemis, Aralian se débattait et hurlait à la mort pour retourner au combat et tenter de sauver celle qu'il aimait. Mais en vain...

Chapitre 2 : Une quête de redemption

Bien des années plus tard les cicatrices d'Aralian n'avaient pas complètement guérit. Il s'efforçait de mener une vie simple et d'oublier son tragique destin, mais une fois encore il y fut confronté de plus belle. Zoria était revenue le voir, elle se tenait là devant lui comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé pour lui proposer une vie de paix à ses cotés. Furieux il lui demanda de disparaître à jamais mais l'Elfe ne se déroba point et lui annonça qu'elle pourrait bien lui présenter le fils qu'elle lui a promit jadis... Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale Aralian exigea des réponses mais Zoria ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche et lui demanda de s'offrir à nouveau à elle s'il souhaitait tant découvrir sa progéniture. Elle avait la certitude qu'il accepterait car elle savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais reproduire ce que lui avait vécu. Alors Aralian accepta une fois de plus...

Mais les jours passaient encore et encore et Zoria ne semblait pas vouloir lui révéler quoi que ce soi de plus ce qui finit par user de sa patience et lui faire perdre son sang froid ! Il la frappa et la frappa encore, exigeant des réponses, l'accusant d'être la raison de tout ses maux et de son destin brisé ! Dans une rage des plus atroce, il négligea l'étendu de sa force et ôta la vie à celle qui gisait entre ses doigts maculé de sang.

Alors, perdu seul dans ses propres ténèbres, Aralian quitta les terres du Gondor et décida de parcourir la terre du milieu afin de retrouver l'enfant perdu qu'il avait contribué à créer.

Dans son long voyage de rédemption, le fils déchu du Gondor dut travailler comme mercenaire pour survivre à son exil. Il fit de nombreuses rencontres et pour la plupart, des rencontres pleines de surprises. La plus surprenante d'entre elles était une femme du peuple Nain qui se faisait appeler Saigarn. Contrairement à ses congénères elle ne portait pas de barbe et était sujette aux railleries des gens de se race qui la prenait pour une Hobbit. Mais même sans barbe elle savait comment affirmer son tempérament ! C'était la plus forte de tout les bagarreurs qu'on puisse connaître des Monts du Fer aux Montagnes Bleus, aucun Nain n'as jamais réussi à la vaincre, on l'appelait « la championne aux joues roses ». Elle accompagna Aralian dans son périple en quête de nouveaux adversaires à affronter à travers la terre du milieu et également car il lui devait une coquette somme suite à un combat qu'il avait perdu contre elle...

Plus tard le groupe fit la connaissance d'un très jeune Elfe tout à fait particulier qui se nommait Inkwen, il avait le don d'être extrêmement enthousiaste et énergique pour un enfant de la race des immortels. Celui ci avait décidé de suivre Aralian et Saigarn pour mieux découvrir l'étendu du monde au delà des forêts du Rhovanion. Dans un premier temps Aralian refusa sa turbulente compagnie non pas seulement parce qu'il sautillait et mettez son nez partout, plutôt parce qu'il avait gardé une très mauvaise impression du peuple Elfique par le passé... Mais après que l'être des bois ne l'ait sauvé d'un groupe d'orques venu des Monts Brumeux il se prit d'affection pour lui et le laissa parcourir le monde à ses cotés.

Au cours de leur long voyage, Aralian fit une découverte qui allait mettre un terme à la petite famille qu'il venait de construire... Il apprit qu'en réalité, le jeune Elfe qu'il avait prit sous son aile ne l'accompagnait que dans un seul but, retrouver l'assassin de celle qui l'avait élevée et veillé sur lui, Zoria. Aralian fut sous le choc, Inkwen était il l'héritier perdu dont parlait Zoria ? L'avait-il cherché si longtemps sans jamais s'être aperçu qu'il marchait à ses cotés ? Dés ce jour il eu beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid en sa présence ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le même sang qu'il avait sur les mains pouvait coulait dans les veines de cet enfant. Son attitude finit par avoir raison de son secret et Inkwen le contraint à lui révéler l'identité de l'assassin. A cet instant il éclata en sanglot et tenta de tuer l'homme qu'il avait haït durant tant d'années. Face à l'impitoyable et dangereux enfant qui le menaçait Aralian tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était son père... mais en vain ! Et durant cette lutte titanesque Inkwen dégringola du haut d'une falaise avant que son corps ne vint se mêler à la roche et aux eaux des torrents de Langwell...

Aralian, effondré de chagrin considéra sa quête comme un échec et décida d'avouer ses crimes aux peuple Elfique afin de recevoir leur châtiment pour ses erreurs. C'est à Fondcombe qu'il se confessa devant les Hauts Elfes. Mais ceux ci lui révélèrent que l'enfant Inkwen avait beau partager le même sang que Zoria celle ci n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, il n'était pas son fils mais son frère cadet ! Dans les cachot de la cité Aralian était perdu, et alors que tout se mélangeait dans son sommeil il reçu une improbable visite, Galadriel la dame de Lorien était venu lui apporter un message. Elle partagea avec lui une vision, une voix résonnait dans sa tête et hurlait « Je te trouverais Aralian ! Je trouverais celui qui m'as abandonné dans ce monde impitoyable! ». Il entendait ces mots prononcé avec une haine sans pareil et sentit la culpabilité le ronger plus encore que les questions qu'il se posait. Galadriel disparut alors et c'est Saigarn qui vint délivrer son compagnon des cachots Elfique...

Chapitre 3 : Chasse à l'Homme

Après un nouveau long voyage, Aralian ne put réussir à en apprendre plus sur l'enfant qu'il recherchait, il ne put croire qu'il soi mort et pensa au dernier endroit ou il aurai songé le trouver... le Mordor ! Plus ses pas le rapprochait de ces terres désolées plus il avait de mal à comprendre pourquoi son enfant se trouverait-il en un lieux si improbable et se demandait comment pourrait-il bien le retrouver dans un territoire aussi hostile.

Mais le destin choisit de lui sourire et il fit une rencontre des plus inespéré, lors d'une embuscade orque il reconnu parmi eux celui qu'il avait vu enlever sa femme il y a tant d'année. Aralian était déchaîné ! Il massacra ses assaillants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, celui qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais espéré retrouver un jour. Un fois terrassé il le maintint en vie pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à sa femme depuis ce jour. L'orque, amusé par la situation utilisa ses derniers soupirs pour lui raconter, il disait qu'elle avait subit les pires atrocités, que ses semblables et lui même l'avaient martyrisé durant des mois et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors qu'Aralian s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coups de grâce l'orque ajouta que la femme fit naitre un enfant avant de quitter ce monde, il retenu son coup et lui demanda plus à ce sujet. A l'agonie, sa proie lui raconta alors une légende, une femme qui aurait mis au monde un monstre "trop repoussant pour les Hommes, trop beau pour les orques" qui dut vivre seul ne pouvant être accepté par aucun peuple. Aujourd'hui il chercherait encore ce qu'il est tout en maudissant celui qui l'avait mis au monde.

Suite à ces révélations Aralian enquêta sur la mystérieuse légende dont il pourrait être l'auteur, pour cela il dût se rapprocher plus encore des orques afin de leur soutirer des informations, par la ruse, par la force puis par la peur... Car il avait déjà massacré plusieurs petits groupes de guerriers dans sa quête vengeresse et les "snaga" était plus entrain à la crainte de se faire tuer par celui qu'ils appelaient "le Faucheur d'orques". Ainsi, pour mettre un terme à son courroux, ils lui envoyèrent un des leurs, bossu et difforme, l'auteur de la légende du "demi orque" qui prétendait l'avoir connu et accompagné durant un temps. Selon ses dires, cet être qui se ferait appeler Blodd serait né du corps d'une femme d'Homme et aurait grandit seul dans la nature. Les orques ne voulaient pas de lui car il ne ressemblait pas aux leurs tout comme les Hommes le chassaient car il avait l'air d'un orque. Livré a lui même dans sa quête d'identité il chercha sans relâche à retrouver ses créateurs et c'est ainsi qu'il croisa le chemin de l'orque bossu, celui-ci pouvait l'aider alors il lui ordonna de l'accompagner, il refusa, alors Blodd lui brisa les os et en fit son esclave. Le bossu le conduit donc au village de sa mère et l'enfant monstre réussit à retrouver les restes de ce qui semblait être sa maison. Il y trouva une lettre ou elle s'adressait à un certain Aralian ou il put traduire "Tout est de ta faute ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as laissée seule avec notre enfant !". C'est ainsi qu'il se mit en tête de parcourir le monde à la recherche d'Aralian, celui qui l'avait lâché dans ce monde puis abandonné en promettant qu'une fois entre ses mains il lui arracherai le cœur !

C'est tout ce que l'orque bossu put raconter. Aralian était abattu... Non seulement l'enfant qu'il recherchait était à n'en pas douter le fruit des atrocités que sa femme avait subit à cause de sa faiblesse, mais en plus de cela celui ci était lui même sur ses traces pour lui faire payer son existence.

Il réalisa alors qu'à cause d'un seul mauvais choix sa quête pour devenir un père digne de ce nom était un échec total...

Le cœur remplit de ténèbres, il retourna sur ses pas et jura de le retrouver et de s'expliquer devant lui sans quoi il ne pourrait connaitre la paix...

Ainsi se termine le récit de la lignée maudite, on dit qu'Aralian et Blodd finirent par se rencontrer sur le même champ de bataille et qu'il s'y entretuèrent dans un combat sans pareil, d'autres racontent qu'ils errent toujours sans fin parcourant la Terre du Milieu. Les plus optimistes pensent qu'ils se sont réconcilié et qu'ils vivent désormais dans la paix, et certains même ont l'audace d'affirmer qu'Aralian aurait peut être un véritable héritier en ce monde qui ne connait rien de cette histoire...


End file.
